Ring My Bell
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: A sequel to “Beauty Brains and Torque”. With Sherrif gone missing, everyone in Radiator Springs is worried,particularly Viola. She receives a note about Sherrif being carnapped. But why ? DRH join her to find him and come up against a rival gan


Note: A sequel to "Beauty Brains and Torque". With Sherrif gone missing, everyone in Radiator Springs is worried,

particularly Viola. She receives a note about Sherrif being carnapped. But why ? DRH join her to find him and come up against a rival gang, Da Thugz. They're straight hoods. This leads to a showdown of epic proportions.

Chapter 1—Sound the Alarms

It had been another typical, somewhat sleepy autumn day in Radiator Springs when Viola had received a very upsetting letter. It hadn't been left by Shawn Dupree, the local mail-truck and it wasn't written like a normal letter. Instead, it had been letters cut out from magazines and posted together as would a ransom note would've been composed. It read:

"I have the Sherrif and unless you don't have $40,000,000 in cold, hard, credits, you'll never see the likes of him around your two-bit town again. Come alone or with friends, it doesn't matter. But unless you arrive at 10:00 tonight...Say goodbye to to the Sherrif."

It wasn't signed, but Viola was fuming. She wasn't the type to become angry that quickly, but this had raised her ire to the nth degree.

"Woah, Viola...Settle down. We'll take care of this problem. Lightning said he could spare some credits from his recent victory. Just chill out, man.", Fillmore said, trying to calm her.

Her breathing slowed but she was still upset, clearly.

"Can I see this ransom note ? The threats sound vaguely familiar.", Boost mentioned. Everyone, who had been passing the note around, finally gave the note to Boost and his eyes narrowed.

"Hey, what's wrong, Boost ?", Snot Rod questioned, noticing how serious Boost had become. It wasn't likely for Boost to become so ominously stoic and not in such a short amount of time.

"This was sent by Da Thugz.", he said, gritting his teeth.

"Those guys ? Oh, no. No, no, NO! We do _not_ want to have anything to do with them !", Snot Rod exclaimed, almost whimpering.

"We can't be pansies about this. We have to help the Sherrif !", Wingo responded, almost in a yell.

"What about our reps though ?", DJ said, almost in a murmur.

"Screw our reps. This is important. Sherrif's part of our community and he is in trouble. I will lead the expedition, and Viola will be our second in command.", Boost said, wisely. Viola wasn't expecting to be elected as second in command in the group's search for Sherrif, but they knew how she felt about him and didn't hold that against her. After all, she was a Delinquent herself now, only currently. She had proven to them that she had what it took to be "hardcore", rough and tumble. But, now they were losing precious time. Boost, who knew the hideout of the DRH's old time rivals, Da Thugz, made their journey as quickly as possible.

_Meanwhile_...

Da Thugz had always been straight hoods and they didn't take funny business or messing around from anyone or any automobile alive. They had been together since grade school and had been causing trouble around town for as long as they were aware that guns equaled power and manipulation was their main method of doing business. They had their bit with some frauds and scams that could never be traced back to them, and even dealt a little bit in the drug ring. Nonetheless these were bad dudes. There was the leader, Pyro, a black metallic Cadillac Escalade with gold spinners, and plenty of bling that would make any rapper jealous. Pyro was so named because of his intimidating flame paint job and his penchant for arson. The second was Morgan, his girlfriend, who was a dusty orange Scion with neon orange under lighting and a voice as smooth and sweet as honey. But she was trouble. She had been arrested for battery before and had robbed a bank once, but that to her just added up her street cred, and the more of that she had, the better. Then came the third member, a sort of "middle child" to the group. His name was Tyrone. Tyrone was a mustard yellow tuner, decked out with neon lights, and a killer sound system. His decibels went so loud they shook everything, literally. He wasn't so much of a gangster as the others, but he was still a thug, nonetheless. He had gotten arrested for killing a police officer, but got out on bail thanks to the others since he had said he "shot the depute in self-defense". Then, the last member, his twin sister, Tyrese. She gives Tyrone a hard time, but she often was picked on because she was the smallest one in the group. She wasn't afraid to fight back with trash talk and language that would make even a hard-boiled sailer blush. She was one tough little Viper, and she wouldn't take any guff from anyone.

There they were, the 4 hoods watching over the considerably trapped Sherrif. Sherrif hadn't done anything so he was curious as to why he had been brought to this location or how these criminals knew who he was. He recognized them. His brother, Zachary, had been responsible for putting these malcontents in jail for a while, but they broke out. Needless to say, Zachary paid the price for it and was no longer living. Sherrif shivered at the thought. This matter went further than just revenge. It was a matter of oil shed, and family.

"I didn't have any part in bringing you hoods to justice. Why can't you just simply let it all go ? Leave me out of this !", Sherrif shouted, tears stinging his eyes when he had remembered his brother's pointless death. He thought he had left that awful memory behind but Da Thugz hadn't forgotten. They prayed upon weakness, whatever it was.

"Shut up, pops ! You can't talk us out of this decision. Once you're gone, we'll all be avenged.", Pyro growled ferally at the Mercury Cruiser. He slapped him hard in the face with a tire, just to make sure he kept his mouth sealed.

"We're not really going to...you know...", Tyrese whispered to Tyrone.

"I dunno Sis. Pyro seems really serious about this. He wants our names cleared. We're his family.", Tyrone said, no emotion readable in his golden eyes.

"Shug, what if that Viola chick shows and has our cash ?", Morgan questioned.

"Then...we have to let him go.", Pyro murmured, with vehemence. He didn't _want_ to let Sherrif leave unharmed. Pyro had already beaten Sherrif up a bit to prove to him how serious he actually was. Sherrif had no troubles knowing how grave the situation was. He tried not to let Da Thugz know, but he was terrified. He prayed internally that Viola and the Delinquents would be coming for his rescue. How ironic that the cars he had managed to capture were actually going to be helping him out if they did, he pondered. It almost made him laugh. But he didn't dare laugh at Pyro, for fear Pyro would smack him again.

Chapter 2—With A Boost from Viola

Knowing the journey would be long and the distance would be impossible to reach by nightfall, the Delinquents had been able to get a general direction of where Da Thugz would be located and then gave the cue to Viola. Viola knew that now was the time to use her jet pack; now more than ever. Turning it on with a shimmy of her body, her jets flared and she pulled them all with her. They hung on by their restraints and enjoyed the ride, for the most part. Snot Rod wasn't big on flying and he complained a little about the height.

"Don't be a wimp, Snot Rod !", Wingo shot back at his friend.

"You try having this fear, ya silly Import !", Snot Rod retorted.

"Oh ho, that wounded me to the carburetor.", Wingo replied, sarcastically. DJ simply laughed and played some "in flight" music over his radio. The song was appropriately _Into The Danger Zone_, which came from one of his favorite movies of all time, _Top Gun_.

"Hey, we're almost there...and we still have daylight. That's good. We don't want to deal with these jokers at night.", Boost said as they began to make their descent. From the way the neighborhood looked and how it compared with Ornament Valley, this part of the country was extremely urban and shoddy. Every landmark, building, restraunt was dilapidated. The air had a foul stench and it was hard to see, let alone breathe. But the Delinquents were relieved that they had arrived safely in the city, no matter how overbearing and creepy it was.

Chapter 3—Not Everything Comes Easily

Boost met eyes with the leader of Da Thugz and glowered at him. The Delinquents had never seen their leader growl at another car in such a way before.

"Here's your money. Now give us back Sherrif !", Boost ordered.

" Tch, tch, tch. Not so fast.", Morgan clicked her tongue in a patronizing way.

"What is this ? Come on, give me a break !", Viola said, becoming angered. Her ire had already been raised and she was nearly at boiling point. She had to be careful not to overheat, but she was worried about the car she loved, her handsome Cruiser.

"SHADDUP ! You, tuner chick. Come 'ere.", Pyro said.

"What do _you_ want ?", she narrowed her eyes at the imposing Cadillac, not at all intimidated by him.

"So _you're_ the new Delinquent then ? Hmm...Interesting.", Pyro said, looking over Viola. She had recently gotten some upgrades and was looking a little more punkish, even though she was very sweet. Pyro let out a low wolf whistle. Morgan became irate.

"Hey, hun...Don't you even _think_ of it.", she warned. Pyro had a momentary look of fear that only Viola could see clearly in his brown eyes.

"I want to challenge you. You think you're gangster material, eh ? You. Me. Street race.

_NOW_ !", Pyro said.

"Nothing's ever simple with you is it ?", Boost fired back at Pyro.

"Yeah ! Leave Viola out of this. She came here, just like you asked. You have your money, just let Sherrif go.", DJ agreed.

"That's not the plan, Music Box. If you don't allow me to race Viola here, I won't be responsible for anything I do to you.", Pyro snarled fiercely.

"Don't test him, Yo...", Wingo warned, becoming concerned.

"That's what I thought. Now, let's get to it, girly !", Pyro said, leading her to the spot where they would face off.

Fortunately, the sun was still in the sky, but the evening was fast closing in. Viola and Pyro met at an imaginary starting line. Tyrone shot the starting gun and the two were off. / Pyro, no matter how fast he could go, was no match for Viola's unearthly speeds. She hadn't even turned on her thrusters and had reached the finish line in minutes. Then came, Pyro, out of breath and his pride crushed.

"That's all the proof I need. Guys, let the Sherrif go.", Pyro said, sulking a bit.

Tyrone and the others unlocked the gate and the Sherrif rolled out slowly.

"Oh, thank the Manufacturer...", Viola said, hugging her love gently.

"Don't hug me so hard, Speedy. I'm feelin' a bit worse for wear.", Sherrif said. Not really caring that others were staring, she kissed him lovingly and nuzzled him affectionately.

"We'll get that fixed once we get you home.", Viola said. She strapped everyone in by harness, including Sherrif and blasted off again before nightfall.

Epilogue

Doc was able to fix Sherrif's damage, and the Delinquents never heard from Da Thugz ever again. Of course, they still got themselves in trouble and finally had to be apprehended by the SWAT team, but at least now they were behind bars where they could cause no more harm.

As for Sherrif, he was out and about on his tires and looking good as new. He was uncommonly grateful to the Delinquents for helping him, but they never admitted to it around other cars in Radiator Springs. It was hard to hide though because it was in the news _everywhere_, so they couldn't possibly deny it. They were the newest heroes of the hour, and if it hadn't been for Viola ,he probably would be dead. He shuddered at that thought, but was glad to be among his friends now and with the woman he loved most. She might've been a true "gangster" now with the Delinquents, but she would always be his heroine.

Life had calmed down considerably since the events that had passed. Media frenzy had ceased and the hustle and bustle of the city began to build once more. It was true, Viola was a full member of the DRH, but that hadn't changed her personality. She was still teased for being Sherrif's "steady". Maybe one day they would get married, but for now they were happy just being in love. Whatever, happened that was the binding force that kept them together. It had been the uncanny force that freed him from the possibility of death and the conscept that continued keeping him alive to see what the next day would bring with Viola by his side.

The End

September 29, 2006


End file.
